Her Past Rewrite
by shikasgirl10
Summary: All right here is the rewrite of the story. Felicity's past has come to light,
1. Chapter 1

**December 2013**

 **A week before Christmas**

Ward waited for the elevator on the IT floor, when it came two people were already on to the elevator when he got on. The doors closed "What floor are you going to?" the tall black man asked, Ward looked at him, "The top floor." Ward answered him, the other man looked at Ward than held out his hand "I'm Oliver Queen, do we have an appointment?" Oliver asked him. Ward took his hand and shook it, "No, I'm here to surprise my half-sister for the holidays. I was told I got the wrong floor and that she was move upstairs." Ward told him as he let go of Oliver's hand. The black man snorted like he was trying not to laugh, he held out his hand to Ward "John Diggle, I'm a friend of your sisters. Which brother are you?" John asked. He shook John's hand like he did Oliver's "Grant Ward." Ward said as he let go of John's hand. "So, how long are you staying?" Oliver asked, "This week and a the day after Christmas. I can't stay for Hanukkah." Ward answered him. "I thought Felicity didn't celebrate Christmas." John stated, Ward laughed. "Her mom is Jewish our dad is not. When she started to use her mother's last name she took her mom's religion as well." Ward said. John nodded at that, Ward felt Oliver looking at him like Oliver was memorizing his face. Ward turned and looked at Oliver and asked 'Yes." Oliver shook his head to clear it "How are you brother and sister when you have different hair and eye color." Oliver blurted out. John busted up laughing at Oliver's outburst. The elevator stopped on the top floor and the doors opened, they got out, Ward watched his sister walk over with a confused look on her face, "Why is Dig laughing,' she paused looked at Oliver than she register that Ward was there. Her eyes got big 'and why are you guys riding in an elevator with my brother?" she continued. John tried to catch his breath "Oliver asked him how are you and Grant related when you both have different hair and eye color" John told her, Felicity sighed than looked at Oliver. "I dye my hair I told you that and I wear contacts to change the color of my eyes. " She told him. To Ward Oliver looked like he was thinking.

Oliver watched Felicity and her brother hug, he smiled at the scene before him. It reminded him of Thea and himself, they broke apart and she punched her brother. He rubbed his arm in a mock hurt way "What was that for?" Grant asked, Felicity put her hands on her hips "No phone call, no text. You just show up out of the blue, I don't have anything ready for you or a place in my condo for you to sleep!" She snapped. Grant laughed than grabbed her shoulders "Lissy the whole point of a surprise visit, is the surprise part. Now can you get the day off, we need to talk about something's?" Grant asked. Oliver smiled at them "Yes, she can have the day off, she works to hard as it is. But, we do dinner tonight, all of us. I can invite the Lances, Table Salt 7." Oliver said, Felicity gave Oliver a really look, Oliver just smiled at her. "Sounds good, see you at 7." Grant agreed. Oliver watched Felicity grab her bag and leave with her brother. When the elevator doors closed Oliver turned to Dig. "What?" Dig asked, Oliver walked over to his desk and Dig followed. "Can you do a background check on him? I know he is Felicity's brother but, it would give me piece of mind." Oliver asked, Dig nodded and left leaving Oliver to deal with work on his own. Oliver sat down at his desk pulling out his cell phone, he called Sara. She answered on the second ring. _"He_ y _Ollie, what's up." she said, Oliver sighed into the phone "What are you, Laurel and, your dad doing to night?" Oliver asked. "Umm...nothing, why?" she asked. Oliver took a breath "How would you guys like to have dinner with me, Dig, Felicity, and her brother?" Oliver asked. It was quiet on the other end for a bit. "Sure, why not. I'll let them know, dad will want to grill him. Where do we meet you?" She said, "Table Salt at 7." Oliver told her._ They said goodbye and Oliver hung up, than leaned back. Oliver heard the elevator ding open and he watched Isabel Rochev and his Mother walk out of it, Oliver sighed 'Could this day get any worse?' he asked himself as he stood up. "Mother, Ms. Rochev, what can I do for you?" he asked in a strained voice. "Why is your secretary leaving with that man when there is work to be done?" Isabel snapped more than asked, Oliver took a deep breath before answering her. "That man is Felicity's brother, Grant Ward. They are going to spend the day together to take care of some business I believe." Moira's and Isabel's eyes got big. Oliver didn't know why but he wasn't going to let them know that. "Ward as in Senator Christian Ward's younger brother. Ex-Senator Andrew Ward's son, the modern day Kennedy family?" Moira asked, Oliver let that bit of information sink in than he put it on the back burner. "Yes, they are half siblings. She dyes her hair and wear's blue contacts." Oliver stated, "Did you know?" Moira demanded. Oliver lied his ass off "Yes, she tells me everything." Oliver watched his Mother storm out off his office and into the elevator, Oliver turned and looked at Isabel "She's rich, I wonder why you didn't ask her to help you buy your company." she said and followed his Mother. Oliver walked back to his desk sat down and put his head in his hands, he felt a migraine coming on.

 **Felicity's Condo**

Felicity and Ward sat at her bar, "Why are you here?" She asked him. Ward took a folder out of his bag and placed it in front of her, "I need you to sign some paperwork for me." he told her. She looked at him funny, "What kind of paperwork Grant?"She asked him. He opened the folder and spread out the papers "If anything happens to me, this gives you legal right to everything I have. " he said indicating to a piece of paper on the left, "This one is for you to be my Medical Proxy.' he paused and pointed to the paper in on the right, he pointed to the papers in the middle 'These papers give you the legal right to make decisions for me, whether I am hurt, in jail normal or federal, or I can't speak. That also includes financial decisions okay." he finished. Felicity covered her mouth and took in what he told her, she wanted to cry. He reached out and touched her arm, "If anything bad happens anything at all, you go to my safe house well your safe house once you sign. And no matter what you hear about me just know I'm not the only one to blame." he told her. She doesn't know why she does it but she signs the paperwork. She jumped when her phone went off, she picked it up and looked at it. It was a text from Sara, she opened it and read it. 'So, is he cute' Felicity laughed. She held up her phone "Smile Grant." she said. He smiled she took his picture and then sent it to Sara. A few minutes later she got a response, she laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked, she read the text out loud. "We need to him and Laurel together. " Ward laughed, "Okay, I'll sit next to Laurel. It's been awhile since I've flirted." he said. She laughed as she responded to Sara's text. Ward stood up and started to collect the paperwork back into the folder. "All right show me the city." he said, Felicity got up from her seat grabbed her bag and keys and they both left the house something to pass the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD/Arrow or any of the characters just the plot of the story.**

 **Table Salt**

 **7:00 PM**

The minute Sara saw him as he walked into the restaurant with Felicity, she felt something off about him. When they reached the table he shook everyone's hands, he held out his hand to Sara. She took in his appearance and sensed danger coming off of him, she took his hand in hers and felt the calluses on his hands. To the naked eye you would not notice that he is favoring his right side unless you were trained like Sara was to notice that sort of thing. He eyed her like he was baiting her, he smiled at her than let go of her hand. He took the seat next to Laurel, Sara stopped Felicity from sitting down "Felicity, sit next Oliver." she said moving Felicity and shoving her into the seat next to Oliver, Sara sat down next to Grant. Oliver looked at her, she shook her head than looked at her menu. "So Grant where did you and Felicity grow up?" Quentin asked, Grant looked at him. "We grew up in Massachusetts, sir." Grant answered him. The waiter came by and took their order than left, "What do you do for a living Laurel?" Grant asked, Laurel looked at him "I am an ADA. I used to work at CNRI." Laurel said, the waiter came back with their drinks than left again. "Grant what do you do?" Diggle asked, Grant took a sip of his drink "I work for a Government agency I go places and defuse tense. Basically I am the welcome wagon." Grant said with a straight face. Sara tried really hard not to say anything, this was Felicity's brother and she wants to keep Felicity's friendship. Sara ignored Oliver's attempt to get her attention.

Ward knew that Sara Lance wanted to say something, but she won't. Ward knew that Sara was ex-league of assassins, all HYDRA agents needed to know because they are the enemy and his sister befriended one. He knows that its wrong but he enjoys watching her squirm, he decided to push her a little. "Welcome wagon?" Oliver asked, the waiter brought their food than left. "Umm...if there is a conflict I go out and resolve it quickly." Ward answered him. Sara shifted in her seat, Ward smirked. Felicity gave him stop it look, he winked at her. Dinner went by pretty quickly after that, Oliver gave Felicity the day off tomorrow so she could spend it with Ward. Ward didn't hear what Oliver and John were talking about he was too busy listening to Laurel. Felicity walked over to him "Ready to go?" Felicity asked him, Ward nodded then they left. When they got back to Felicity's condo they sat down on her couch and talked. "Did you like them?" She asked him, Ward sighed "I liked Laurel, and Officer Lance. I don't think Sara likes me that much." he told her. She waved her hand "Nonsense, Sara has trust issues she just has to get to know you." she said. Ward just shook his head, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "See you in the morning." she said getting up and going to her bedroom. Ward laid down on the couch than pulled out his phone to check in with everyone on the Bus.

 **Lair**

Oliver watched Sara pace the Foundry floor, "Sara what's wrong?" Oliver asked. She looked at him with a slight glare, "There is something off about him Ollie. He gives off the I'm dangerous vibes and his hands are calloused almost like mine." Sara stated. Oliver thought for a second " I didn't get I'm dangerous vibes off him." he said. Sara placed her hands on her hips "That's because you were distracted by the fact that he is Felicity's brother. Weather you admit it or not when it comes to Felicity she walks on water." She snapped. Sara started to pace again, John walked down the stairs. "Do I want to know?" John asked. Oliver shook his head, "He kept baiting me, like he wanted me to say something." She mumbled to herself. John looked at Oliver, "Sara doesn't trust Grant."Oliver told him. John nodded "So this background check I have on him will give her piece of mind as well." John said. Sara walked over to him and grabbed the file out of his hand. She read it out loud. "Arrested at 15 for setting his house on fire while his brother was still inside. Told police he didn't know he was in there. Multiple hospital visits with his little sister and brother for unexplained broken bones CPS did some checks but couldn't find anything. He works for SHIELD." Sara looked up at them, "The CPS files are sealed. You want those you will have to have Felicity hack them which she won't and we know why, or ask someone in law enforcement.' John paused took a breath, ' The hospital records are sealed as well." John added. "Fine, I'll go ask my dad." Sara stated than she left the Foundry taking the file with her. Oliver looked at John "Should we even be looking into this?" he asked, John just shrugged his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Night**

Felicity left Ward to his own devices; he decided to look around the city. He headed to the Glades; he wanted to see the damage the earthquake machine did. He saw a lot of homeless children, a group of thugs, and said thugs have been following him for about 10 minutes. He stopped walking at a mouth of an alley; he turned and faced the group of thugs. "It's been a while since I have been in a fight; you better make it worth my wild." He told them, and then a fight broke out, he felt the knife go in his side but he kept going because if he did he would be done for. He heard whoosh sound and saw one of the thugs hit the ground with an arrow in the shoulder. Ward leaned against the wall holding his side as he watched the Arrow and his blonde partner take care of the thugs; he closed his eyes and started to slide down the wall. He felt grab under his arm "Grant, don't fall asleep" he heard a distorted male voice said but, it didn't help he just passed out.

"Is he okay?" Oliver heard Felicity ask him through the comms, "Hospital or the Lair Olie? You have to make a decision." Sara said to him. Oliver thought for a moment, "Lair, Felicity, Dig get the med table ready. We are coming in." Oliver stated over the comm. Getting him on the motorcycle was a challenge keeping him on bike was hard but, they did. When they got back to the Foundry Dig helped them carry Ward down the steps and over to the med table. They got him and on the table Dig started to cut Ward's shirt, when he was done with that Sara took over with cleaning and stitching the wound. Oliver changed out of his Arrow costume then walked over to where Felicity was standing by the computers. "He's going to be okay, Felicity" Oliver told her, she looked at him "I should've sent him home or suggested going to New York for the holidays instead of staying here." Felicity said, Oliver was lost for words. Sara came over "I got this; you don't have an older sibling." Sara said as she pushed Oliver out of the way. "Hey, it was 5 against one. Anyone would have trouble fighting them off. "Sara told Felicity, "What is going to happen when he walks up? You guys just basically outed your secret IDs bring him here." Felicity said. Oliver didn't think about that, all he was thinking about was Felicity losing her brother and how he didn't want to see that kind of pain on her face. Oliver smiled at her "Well one more person to help with our crusade. " Oliver said, then he walked away nodding at Dig to follow. Dig and Oliver walked over to the mats, "Are you sure about this Oliver? There is still time to take him to the hospital." Dig told him. "I know but, Felicity has sacrificed a lot for us, me. Letting her brother in on my secret is the least I could do, even though I owe her so much more." Oliver said. Dig nodded "You do know when the shock wears off; he is going to punch you for putting his baby sister in danger. Wait until he finds out about Tockman." Dig added. "Absolutely not, anyone tells him their credit score will be gone." Felicity stated loudly.

Ward came too to his sister's loud voice; he sat up and looked around. He saw mats, a salmon ladder, and a work bench with arrow heads on it, and then he saw a bank of computers and his sister standing by them. "Hey Grant, don't move fast. We had to stitch you up." Oliver said touching Ward's shoulder. He looked up at Oliver "You're the Hood aren't you?" Ward asked standing up getting his Barings. Ward remembered hearing Dig say Tockman "Who's Tockman?" Ward asked to know one in particular, "A cyber criminal robbing a bank. Felicity saved my life but, she got shot in the process." Sara answered him. "Sara!" Felicity yelled, Dig laughed. Ward faced Oliver then punched him, Oliver stood and took it. "What else have you done to put my sister in danger Queen?" Ward demanded, "Count Vertigo, those fake Hood's shooting up QC." Dig told him. "John!" Felicity yelled, Ward punched Oliver again "That was for the fake Hood's shooting up QC, not Count Vertigo." Ward told him sitting back down on the med table. "Grant he killed Count Vertigo." Felicity stated, Ward looked at her "I would've done the same thing in his shoes. If it came down to you or someone else I would kill to make sure you stayed alive." Ward told her. Felicity threw her arms up in frustration then sat down at her computers. "You and I should have a talk. How about a beer upstairs at the bar?" Oliver said to Ward as Sara handed Ward one of Oliver's spare shirts. Ward took it getting up; he put it on as he followed Oliver up the stairs to the club.


End file.
